Taylor Swift Tracks
by Naya Hasan
Summary: Kumpulan drabble ChanBaek/BaekYeol yang diadaptasi dari lagu lagu [lama] Taylor Swift
1. Teardrops on my guitar

_Drew looks at me  
I fake a smile so he won't see  
that I want and I'm needing everything that we should be_

"Baek, ada yang mau kukatakan."

 _There he goes again,_ Baekhyun berpikir. Pria yang merasa tidak pernah sependek selama berjalan bersama Chanyeol seumur hidupnya itu hanya menjilat es krimnya diam-diam. Sejak bertemu Chanyeol di ruang loker dan si tiang listrik itu mengatakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang ingin ia sampaikan, dengan gerakan canggung, melarikan jemarinya di antara rambut (yang Baekhyun selalu penasaran bagaimana rasanya melarikan jarinya sendiri menelusuri setiap helai rambut itu) dan senyum gugup, sayangnya bel tanda pelajaran segera berbunyi dan memiliki kelas yang berbeda dengan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun harus sabar-sabar menanti agar pelajaran usai, lalu seperti biasanya, mereka akan berjalan pulang bersama. Baekhyun bukan orang bodoh, dia segera tahu Chanyeol seperti... Chanyeol seperti orang yang sedang jatuh cinta.

"Apa kau... pernah jatuh cinta?"

 _Deg._ Baekhyun memindahkan tatapannya dari es krim stroberi yang meleleh cepat di bawah panas siang itu pada sahabatnya yang tengah berjalan di sampingnya dengan langkah pendek-pendek agar kaki Baekhyun yang pendek dapat berjalan santai tanpa ketinggalan. Chanyeol menatapnya balik, dan Baekhyun bersumpah ia bisa melihat rona merah di sana. Chanyeol adalah sebuah buku yang terbuka, yang dengan gampangnya dapat Baekhyun baca.

"Hmm... pernah."

Ia memutuskan untuk berkata jujur, berharap Chanyeol tidak menanyainya lebih jauh karena jika pria itu melakukannya, bertanya pada siapa ia jatuh cinta, bagaimana ia akan menjawabnya?

Jatuh sedang merasakannya, cinta, sejauh itu Baekhyun dapat mengetahuinya. Pada siapa, ia tidak bisa menebak. Akalnya mengatakan tidak ada kemungkinan bahwa namanya akan disebut. Chanyeol tidak akan pernah mungkin menyukainya, lagipula pria itu tidak memiliki riwayat _gay_ atau apapun... tapi hatinya, hatinya yang bodoh entah bagaimana berharap sebaliknya.

Dan Baekhyun takut. Takut untuk mendengar apa yang akan menghancurkan hati bodoh yang rapuh itu.

"Oh... aku... aku juga, Baek," Chanyeol tersenyum, tidak pada Baekhyun, lebih pada tiang lampu jalan di simpangan jalan di depan mereka.

"Aku telah menemukannya. Seperti yang pernah kita tonton di film waktu itu, seolah ada angin di sekitarnya saat aku pertama melihat gadis itu. Dia gadis tercantik yang pernah kulihat."

 _I bet she's beautiful, the girl he talks about  
and she's got everything that I have to live without_

 _Drew talks to me I laugh 'cause it's so damn funny  
and I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He said he's so in love he's finally got it right  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

 _'_

"Baek! Baekhyun! Di sini!"

Baekhyun otomatis segera menoleh pada sumber suara berat yang membahana seantero kantin, memancing mata-mata dan kumpulan telinga tak diundang untuk ikut memberi perhatian. Baekhyun secara mental menepuk jidatnya dan berharap ia dapat melarikan diri sekarang dan melakukan operasi plastik. Chanyeol benar-benar memalukan. Namun seperti magnet, ia justru tertarik berjalan ke arahnya.

"Baekhyun! Aku sudah memesan bibimbap kesukaanmu," ujarnya semangat ketika Baekhyun berdiri di hadapannya. Mata kirinya berkedut dan senyumnya terlalu lebar seolah memamerkan betapa layak gigi-giginya dikontrak untuk iklan pasta gigi. Namun... Baekhyun menyukai senyum itu. Sangat.

Baekhyun duduk tepat di depan semangkuk besar bibimbap. Biasanya, perutnya yang kecil tidak akan sanggup menampung semua sehingga Chanyeol akan (lebih dari sekedar) sukarela makan bersamanya. Namun kali ini, pria itu justru berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, membuat Baekhyun mengerjap kebingungan.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Ah itu...," Chanyeol mendadak merona. Dan tahu-tahu Baekhyun merasakan tusukan tak kasat mata di dadanya. Ia tahu akan kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Aku sudah... berjanji makan siang dengan Sooyoung. Dia bilang dia membuatkan bekal untukku..."

"Oh." Hanya itu tanggapan yang dapat diberikan Baekhyun.

Seandainya Chanyeol peka, ia akan tahu perubahan wajah Baekhyun, atau perubahan nada bicaranya, atau bahunya yang tiba-tiba melorot, membuatnya terlihat lebih kecil dari sebelumnya. Tapi tidak, Chanyeol itu idiot. Ia hanya tersenyum sumringah dan melambai pada Baekhyun sebelum cepat-cepat membawa kaki panjangnya keluar dari kantin.

Sebuah tangan, hangat, bertengger di pundak Baekhyun dan menepuknya pelan. Baekhyun menoleh dan menemukan salah satu dari lingkaran pertemanannya dengan Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, teman sebangku Chanyeol, tersenyum simpati padanya.

"Kupikir Chanyeol perlu memeriksakan otak dan matanya."

"Hm?" Baekhyun mengerjap. Sekali. Dua. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum dengan bibirnya yang berbentuk hati.

Lalu, ia terkekeh pelan. "Semua orang dapat melihatnya Byun. Kau jatuh cinta padanya. Itu terlalu jelas. Kau menatapnya seolah dia adalah duniamu. Sayangnya, Chanyeol tidak hanya idiot, tapi juga buta."

 _He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
the only thing that keeps me on a wishing star  
he's the song in the car I keep singing don't know why I do_

Malam itu adalah jadwal pelajaran gitar bagi Baekhyun, ditutori oleh Chanyeol dengan bayaran es krim setiap sepulang sekolah. Biasanya Chanyeol akan datang sejak sore agak mereka bisa bermain PS lebih dulu, atau lebih seringnya ia hanya akan membawa satu setelan baju ke sekolah sehingga sepulangnya ia bisa langsung mampir dan menginap.

Namun malam itu Chanyeol tidak datang. Dan Baekhyun tahu kenapa.

Ia memeriksa ponselnya untuk kali ke sekian, dan sesak itu kian menjadi. Tidak ada pesan apapun dari Chanyeol yang bisa merecokinya dengan _spam_ tidak jelas. Tidak ada _missed call,_ iseng ataupun tidak.

Ia merindukan Chanyeol. Sangat. Sayangnya, pria itu bahkan tidak mengingatnya. Saat ini, mungkin ia tengah sibuk menatap gadis itu dan merancang masa depan bersamanya, masa depan dimana Baekhyun sama sekali tidak terlibat.

Mengambil gitar akustik yang ia beli patungan bersama Chanyeol bulan lalu, Baekhyun duduk di tepi tempat tidur, menghadap jendela. Ia memetik nada-nada acak, eksperimental. Satu. Dua. Satu. Dua. Hingga membentuk irama yang selama ini selalu gagal ia mainkan dengan mulus. Satu persatu juga, kenangan berputar di benaknya seperti _roll_ foto.

 _Drew walks by me  
can't he tell that I can't breathe  
and there he goes so perfectly  
the kind of flawless I wish I could be_

 _She better hold him tight  
give him all her love  
lookin' those beautiful eyes  
and know she's lucky 'cause_

Ia rindu senyum lebar itu, berharap mata pria itu bersinar ketika melihatnya, bukannya gadis itu. Ia rindu tangan besar yang selalu ia ledek itu, tangan hangat yang ia harap menggenggam tangannya, bukannya gadis itu. Ia rindu tawanya... suaranya... lelucon anehnya...

Kebiasaannya memukul apa saja di sekitar saat ia tertawa.

I bahkan rindu kecerobohannya.

Kebodohannya.

Semuanya.

Semua yang bukan miliknya, dan tidak pernah menjadi miliknya.

Tanpa ia menyadarinya, sebulir airmata telah meluncur di pipinya, menetes di atas gitar. Satu. Dua. Kemudian tanpa jeda.

Hanya malam ini saja, hanya malam ini ia akan menangis sepuasnya. Lalu besok, ia akan melupakan Chanyeol.

 _He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
the only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
he's the song in the car I keep singing don't know why I do_

"Good morning, Baekkie Baekkie!"

Chanyeol menyapanya esok paginya, dengan santai mengalungkan lengan di pundak Baekhyun yang nyaris menjatuhkan sekotak susu cokelatnya karena kaget. Ia menoleh, menemukan senyuman lebar yang sudah menjadi merk dagang pria itu bertengger di wajah Chanyeol.

Mendadak, Baekhyun lupa alasan ia menangisi pria yang sama. Ia menemukan dirinya membalas senyuman itu. Perasaannya adalah miliknya sendiri untuk ia simpan, dan akan terus begitu. Chanyeol tidak perlu tahu.

"Hey, maaf semalam aku tidak bisa datang," lanjut pria yang tidak pernah gagal membuat Baekhyun merasa cebol itu. Ada rona di wajahnya, dan perlu usaha keras bagi Baekhyun agar tidak berhenti tersenyum.

"Tidak apa. Bagaimana kencannya semalam?"

 _Drew looks at me  
I... fake a smile so he won't see..._

END


	2. You belong with me

"Yeol?"

"Chanyeol?!" Baekhyun mencoba lagi, kali ini lebih keras. Ia melepaskan _stick game_ yang ia pegang untuk menepuk pundak pria yang satu kepala lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Hm?" Chanyeol merespon dengan lambat. Matanya yang besar mengerjap-ngerjap. Namun tidak seperti Chanyeol biasanya dengan wajah jenakanya saat kebingungan, ada gurat kesedihan yang tidak berusaha ia sembunyikan, tidak di hadapan Baekhyun.

Menghela napas berat, Baekhyun meraih _stick_ di tangan Chanyeol, yang bahkan hampir-hampir tidak ia gunakan, ia hanya memegangnya dan membiarkan Baekhyun menang lima kali berturut-turut tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Sekarang tulisan game over terpampang jelas di layar televisi besar miliknya dan Baekhyun beranjak untuk mematikan TV berikut _game console_ yang sedang mereka mainkan sebelum ia menarik tangan Chanyeol untuk membawanya bangkit duduk ke atas tempat tidur.

"Chanyeol yang benar saja!" Pria pendek (sebenarnya dia tidak sependek itu, sungguh! Hanya saja Chanyeol terlalu tinggi dan membuatnya terlihat seperti bangsa Hobbit!) itu memutar bolamata atas minimnya respon yang diberikan sahabatnya itu.

Jika itu orang lain, ia tidak akan mempermasalahkannya. Tapi ini Park Chanyeol! Park Chanyeol si _Happy Virus._ Park Chanyeol yang, apapun yang terjadi, ketika ada yang lucu, ketika ada yang memukulnya, ketika ada yang memalukan baginya, bahkan ketika ada yang membully-nya, ia akan tertawa. Park Chanyeol si _Rich Teeth,_ yang senyumnya bisa meyinari seantero kota, dengan gigi-gigi putihnya yang berjejer rapi dan cemerlang seperti model komersial pasta gigi. Namun sekarang, semua itu menghilang, digantikan kerut samar di keningnya dan lengkung sedih bibirnya. Dan semua itu hanya karena satu orang, hanya karena satu wanita yang Baekhyun terlalu malas untuk mengingat namanya.

"Kau masih saja seperti ini karena si Sooyeon— Sooyong— Soo— ah apapun itu?!"

Mendengar nama itu, Chanyeol berkedip sekali lagi, dan matanya lebih fokus saat menatap Baekhyun sekilas, sebelum mengembalikannya ke pangkuannya lagi. Seolah takut Baekhyun dapat membaca pikirannya seperti yang pria kecil itu sering lalukan.

"Namanya Sooyoung," ia mengimbuhkan dengan pelan.

"Aku tidak peduli. Dengar, Chanyeol," Baekhyun menempatkan kedua tangan di kedua pundak pria itu untuk menatapnya lekat-lekat. "Dia itu tidak cocok untukmu, jadi biarkan saja dia pergi. Kau sendiri yang suka mengeluh padaku dia tidak suka musik yang kau suka, dia tidak suka bowling sepertimu, dan dia bahkan membenci binatang sementara kau, aku tahu waktu kecil kau membawa pulang seekor anak tikus karena kau pikir itu sangat imut sampai kau dipukul ibumu! Dia juga sering tidak mengerti gurauanmu dan menganggapnya terlalu serius...

"Aku tahu dia cantik, tinggi, langsing, dan dia ketua kelompok _cheerleaders_ di sekolah. Tapi cantik bukan segalanya, kan? Kau perlu seseorang yang mengertimu... yang sepertimu, yang bisa berbagi hobi denganmu."

Sampai di situ, Baekhyun menjilat bibirnya yang tiba-tiba kering. Dan tahu-tahu, melihat pada kedalaman mata Chanyeol yang menurutnya cantik dan bersinar, Baekhyun kehilangan kata-kata. Mendadak ia menjadi sangat gugup akan apa yang telah dan apa yang akan ia ucapkan. Demi Tuhan, bagaimana bisa ia melakukannya sejauh ini?! Ia seharusnya menyimpan perasaannya untuk dirinya sendiri. Namun kadang, perasaan itu terlalu meluap-luap, hingga ke detik ini, saat ini, dimana ia sudah tidak dapat menahannya seorang diri. Ia ingin melihat senyum Chanyeol kembali, dan ia ingin... menjadi alasan dibalik senyum seribu watt itu.

"Dan... tidak masalah 'kan apakah orang itu wanita atau... seorang pria?" tanyanya pelan.

Chanyeol mengerjap, kemudian lama sekali, keheningan adalah satu-satunya hal yang mengisi ruangan itu, kamar Chanyeol. Sepertinya, keidiotan pria tinggi itu kembali. Mendadak, semuanya menjadi canggung.

"Oh, lupakan. Omong-omong aku harus pulang! Ibu pasti merindukanku!"

Baekhyun nyaris mengernyit pada alasan yang ia karang dalam waktu sepersekian milidetik. Ibu merindukannya? Sejak kapan! Wanita itu pasti akan memarahinya lagi karena bermain terlalu lama dan lupa membelikannya tepung di supermarket. Namun karena Chanyeol sedikit... eh, idiot, pria itu diam saja dan mengangguk.

Cepat-cepat, Baekhyun mengemasi barangnya. Tidak banyak, hanya topi yang ia celupkan ke kepala bertulisn Supreme, topi yang Chanyeol berikan untuk hadiah ulang tahunnya dua tahun lalu. Lalu sebuah jaket kebesaran yang semula dibeli Chanyeol untuk dirinya sendiri namun karena Baekhyun tampak begitu menyukainya, ia juga dengan sukarela memberikan itu pada sahabatnya, dan itu menjelaskan ukurannya yang tidak begitu pas di badan kecil Baekhyun. Dan terakhir adalah tas ransel berisi selembar baju dan seperangkat alat menginap kalau-kalau mereka keasyikan bermain hingga lupa waktu seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Dasar bodoh..." Baekhyun bergumam seraya menyelipkan diri melalui pintu kamar Chanyeol dan menutup pintu itu di belakangnya, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih diam di tempat tidur seperti kena _stroke_ dadakan.

Malam itu, sudah hampir satu jam melewati tengah malam dan Baekhyun hanya sibuk berguling-guling ke sana kemari dan membuat berantakan seluruh tempat tidurnya. Ia tidak bisa tidur meski itulah yang ingin ia lakukan sejak kembali dari rumah Chanyeol sore itu.

Sialan Chanyeol! Apa yang sebenarnya ia lihat dari pria itu? Keluguannya? Senyum cerahnya? Lelucon-leluconnya yang _absurd_? Wajahnya yang aneh dan mata kirinya yang berkedut setiap ia tertawa? Jarinya yang lihai memetik gitar dan suara beratnya yang sedikit serak ketika ia membawakan lagu Radiohead? Hidungnya yang sempurna dan bibirnya yang seksi? Atau lengannya yang selalu membuat Baekhyun iri? (well, antara iri dan ingin berada di antaranya).

Sebenarnya, semuanya. Semua hingga hal terkecil yang idiot itu lakukan tak pernah gagal membuat Baekhyun jatuh hati, entah guna-guna apa yang ia lakukan, namun Chanyeol bahkan tidak pernah menyadari itu. Dia mulai berkencan dengan gadis tercantik di sekolah dan membangga-banggakannya, buta sama sekali bagaimana cemburunya Baekhyun, bagaimana hancurnya perasaan Baekhyun, bagaimana ia berharap terlahir menjadi seorang gadis, dan secantik gadis itu.

Dan sekarang, mengenang semua itu membuat pikiran Baekhyun bertambah runyam dan kantuk semakin menjauhkan diri darinya. Sepertinya tidak akan ada tidur nyenyak malam ini. Ia beranjak dari tempat tidur untuk mengambil sepasang _headset_ berwarna biru langit (juga hadiah ulang tahun dari Chanyeol, _damn it,_ semua hal yang Baekhyun miliki beraroma Chanyeol) di meja belajar dekat jendela saat ia mendengar bunyi berisik di luar. Perlu beberapa saat bagi Baekhyun untuk sadar bahwa seseorang tengah melempari jendela kamarnya dengan kerikil. Buru-buru ia membuka jendela, siap menyemprot siapapun orang udik dan mabuk yang menyerang rumahnya saat menemukan sosok mirip Chanyeol di bawah sana.

Tunggu! Itu memang Chanyeol!

"YAK! Apa yang kau lakukan di situ?!" Ia berbisik keras, ingin didengar pria di bawah sana namun juga takut membangunkan penghuni rumah yang lain ataupun tetangga-tetangga sekitar.

"Baekhyun! Turun ke sini cepat!" Chanyeol membalas disertai lambaian tangan.

Memutar bolamata hingga ke belakang kepalanya, Baekhyun cepat-cepat beranjak meninggalkan jendela, acuh apakah ia sudah menutupnya atau belum, dan berlari menuruni tangga sebelum mengendap-endap membuka pintu rumah dan berlarian ke pekarangan, dimana Chanyeol telah berhasil melompati pagar rumahnya.

"Yah! Idiot! Kau sedang apa tengah malam begini?! Bagaimana kalau kau dikira pencuri atau apa!" Ia tidak menunggu napasnya kembali normal agar dapat menyemprot Chanyeol, ia melakukannya di detik yang sama kakinya mencapai jarak terdekat dengan pria setinggi seratus delapan puluh lima senti itu.

Chanyeol hanya membalas dengan sebuah cengiran lebar khas miliknya, dan untuk sesaat, Baekhyun lupa untuk marah, lupa untuk bernapas, dan lupa alasan ia dilahirkan selain untuk melihat senyum itu. Ia hanya terlalu senang Chanyeol-nya telah kembali.

"Ikut sebentar," tambah pria tinggi itu lagi, tidak permisi saat menarik tangan Baekhyun sementara tangan lain menenteng gitar yang baru Baekhyun sadari ia bawa.

Mereka duduk di taman bermain di seberang rumah Baekhyun, di atas sepasang ayunan yang dulu, ketika mereka masih kecil, adalah salah satu mainan favorit mereka, dimana Chanyeol akan melayangkan Baekhyun yang ketakutan tinggi-tinggi. Baekhyun tidak pernah jatuh, karena Chanyeol akan selalu ada di sana untuk menangkapnya.

"Untuk apa kita malam-malam di sini?" Baekhyun celingukan, seolah memprediksi penjaga malam akan tahu-tahu muncul dari balik perosotan dan menciduk mereka saat itu juga.

"Hari ini jadwal pelajaran gitarmu, kau lupa? Kau harus berlatih keras suapaya mahir memainkannya, Hyunnie."

"Aku tahu, tapi demi Tuhan, ini tengah malam, Yeol! Kau sedang mengigau atau bagaimana?" Baekhyun mengerjap. Demi Tuhan ini aneh!

Dan senyuman Chanyeol berikutnya, meskipun tampan, ia juga menemukan itu aneh. Chanyeol, di sisi lain, tidak menggubris banyak. Ia hanya menaikkan gitar ke pangkuannya dan mulai memetik beberapa nada. Satu dua... satu dua... hingga terbentuk melodi. Alunan lembut yang sedikit demi sedikit semakin berirama.

Baekhyun mengenali lagu itu.

"Awalnya aku tidak tahu kenapa kau begitu menyukai lagu ini," Chanyeol memulai, matanya menatap fokus Baekhyun sedangkan jemarinya tidak berhenti bermain, seolah ia hafal lagu itu di luar kepala.

 _You're on the phone you're girlfriend she's upset  
she's going off about something that you said  
she doesn't know your humor like I do_

Lagu itu berputar begitu saja di kepala Baekhyun. Ia ingat menyanyikannya keras-keras di kamar mandi di hari dimana si Sooyoung menyebalkan itu membuat Chanyeol berjalan pulang bersamanya dengan bahu lunglai. Baekhyun bertanya kenapa dan Chanyeol memberitahunya bahwa kekasihnya itu tersinggung oleh Chanyeol yang mencoba membuat lelucon tentang ulat gemuk.

"Kau menyanyikannya di kamar mandi."

 _I'm in my room typical Thursday night  
listen to the kind of music she doesn't like  
she never knows your story like I do_

Di dunia ini, siapa yang tidak suka musik _country_? Baekhyun sangat suka, dan Chanyeol juga tertular olehnya. Well, gadis itu tidak. Dia tidak suka musik kebarat-baratan karena nilai bahasa inggrisnya sangat menyayat hati. Baekhyun diam-diam kasihan. Sooyoung tidak akan pernah tahu rasanya bepergian dengan jip ayah Chanyeol di subuh minggu ketika matahari belum terbit menuju luar kota dan menyanyikan lagu _country_ keras-keras agar tidak tertidur, mendengar Chanyeol menyanyi dengan sepenuh hati pada lagu kesukaannya.

 _She wears short skirt I wear t-shirt  
she's cheers capten and I'm on the bleachers  
dreamin' about the day when you wake up and find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

Sebagai salah satu pemain basket andalan, Chanyeol populer di antara para gadis, sehingga tidak mengherankan ketika akhirnya ia dapat berkencan dengan seorang kapten _cheerleaders_. Baekhyun dengan kemampuan olahraga yang minim hanya bisa duduk di kursi penonton dengan buku matematika di tangan (yang sebenarnya tidak pernah berhasil ia baca sebab perhatiannya akan sepenuhnya terpusat pada pemain basket paling jangkung dan paling tampan di lapangan sana a.k.a Park Chanyeol) dan bersorak di antara penonton. Chanyeol tidak melihatnya, tentu saja. Ia hanya melihat gadis tercantik dengan rok pendek bersorak ceria, pom-pom melambai-lambai di antara teman-temannya. Semua pria melakukannya, kecuali Baekhyun.

"Kau menyanyikannya ketika kau sendirian di kamarmu, tapi aku dapat mendengarnya."

 _If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
been here all along so why can't you see  
you belong with me  
you belong with me_

Mereka tumbuh bersama, bermain bersama, saling membaca dan saling mengerti satu sama lain. Ketika Baekhyun tersesat karena ia buruk saat membaca arah, Chanyeol yang menemukannya, dan sejak itu akan selalu mengawal Baekhyun kemana-mana agar ia tidak akan pernah tersesat lagi. Saat Chanyeol anak-anak lain di sekolah mengerjai Chanyeol dengan seekor kucing Persia berbulu tebal, Baekhyun yang menerobos datang untuk menyelamatkan Chanyeol yang alergi terhadap bulu binatang. Saat Baekhyun keras kepala tidak ingin menuruti ibunya agar membawa payung, Chanyeol membawa sebuah payung besar dengan rajinnya, agar ketika hujan, ia dapat membawa Baekhyun pulang bersamanya. Saat Chanyeol menangis, Baekhyun yang akan ada di sana, sekedar menatapnya dengan senyuman atau bermain dengan telinga elf-nya yang akan selalu berhasil membuat Chanyeol tertawa.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu semua itu?" Baekhyun mengerutkan alis, jantungnya berdetak cepat hingga ia khawatir Chanyeol dapat mendengarnya.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. "Ini aku, Baekhyunnie. Kita adalah satu jiwa dengan dua tubuh, ingat?"

 _Lalu kenapa kau tidak bisa melihat kepada siapa seharusnya kamu memberi hati?_

Alunan gitar masih mengisi dengan irama cepat sementara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya saling terpaku satu sama lain, sebelum Baekhyun meraih gitar dari Chanyeol, memetik nada kemudian mulai membuka bibir dan menyanyikan liriknya.

 _Walk in the street with you and your worn out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
laughing on a park bench thinking to myself 'hey isn't this easy'  
And you've got smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't since in awhile since she brought you down  
so you've to know you're better than that  
hey what're you doing with a girl like that_

Baekhyun mencuri napas, dan merasakan darah berdesir di bawah vena-nya. Betapa ia merasakan adrenalin yang memukul-mukul dada, membuatnya semakin dan semakin berani untuk menyanyikan seluruh apa yang menjadi isi hatinya.

 _She wears high heels I wear sneaker  
she's cheers capten and I'm on the bleacher  
dreamin' bout the day when you wake up and find that what you're looking for  
has been here the whole time_

Permainan gitarnya mulai kacau, Baekhyun tahu. Dia bukanlah seorang pro dalam hal itu dan Chanyeol adalah seorang guru tersabar yang pernah ia kenal. Meski kadang ia juga akan mengomeli Baekhyun. Namun saat ini, sepertinya tak seorang pun dari mereka yang peduli dengan apakah seharusnya Baekhyun memainkan nada F atau G.

 _If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
been here all along so why can't you see  
you belong with me  
Standing by you in your back door  
all this time how could you not now maybe  
you belong with me  
you belong with me_

 _Ohh... I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I know how to make you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favorite song and you tell me about your dream  
think I know where you belong think I know it's with me_

 _Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you been here all along  
so why can't you see  
you belong with me  
you belong with meee_

 _Have you ever thought just maybe  
you belong with me_

Suara getaran senar masih terdengar beberapa milidetik sebelum redam dengan sendiri setelah Baekhyun mengakhiri nyanyian dan permainan gitarnya, atau lebih tepatnya, pengakuannya yang di luar perencanaan.

Chanyeol diam di sana, menatap mata Baekhyun lekat dengan ekspresi yang kali ini tidak dapat Baekhyun tafsirkan.

"Aku harap kamu ingat bahwa aku masih si idiot yang sama," Chanyeol berkata setelah detik-detik yang hanya di isi derik suara binatang malam dan desau lembut angin.

"Aku mungkin tidak dapat melihat, tapi aku juga pernah memikirkannya, sering malah. Aku hanya tidak berani berharap."

Ia meraih gitar di tangan Baekhyun, menurunkannya di antara mereka sebelum mendekatkan wajahnya pada pria yang lebih pendek itu, yang sekarang menggigit bibirnya gugup.

" _That yes, I'm belong with you,"_ tutupnya, seraya menyegel bibir Baekhyun, yang selalu mencuri perhatiannya entah sejak berapa lama, dengan miliknya.

Dan rasanya... rasanya seperti pulang ke rumah, ke tempat yang tempat dimana ia seharusnya berada.

End


	3. Today was a fairy tale

_Today was a fairytale  
you were the prince, I used to be damsel in distress  
you took me by the hand and you picked me up at six  
today was a fairytale_

Baekhyun menandaskan koktail berkadar alkohol rendah di tangannya dengan cepat dan menaruhnya ke atas meja makanan, berjejer dengan setidaknya empat gelas lainnya. Ia mengelap sudut bibirnya yang terasa basah dengan ujung tangan bajunya. Satu desah berat keluar dari bibir tipisnya tatkala matanya yang kecil (yang Chanyeol biasa sebut mata anak anjing) dipertegas dengan _eyeliner_ tebal menyapu pemandangan cokelat dan makanan menggiurkan lainnya di hadapannya. Entah bagaimana, ia kehilangan selera makan, hanya dengan melihat makanan-makanan itu membuatnya merasa mual.

 _Mood_ nya sedang buruk. Ah tidak, _mood_ nya sedang sangat, sangat, sangat buruk.

Meskipun tidak ingin, meskipun berulang kali memberitahu dirinya sendiri untuk berhenti, Baekhyun tidak bisa untuk tidak melihat ke arah pukul sepuluh dari tempatnya duduk dan desisan itu keluar sendiri dari mulutnya.

Malam ini adalah _prom night._ Ia mengenakan setelan jas yang rapi, jas miliknya kakaknya, sebenarnya, Baekbeom, yang dijahit lebih kecil untuk mengakomodasi ukuran tubuh Baekhyun. Rambutnya diberi _gel_ dan ditata bergaya, matanya diberi _eyeliner_ yang sempat membuat Chanyeol termangu beberapa saat, tidak dapat mengatakan apa-apa saat ia menjemput Baekhyun dengan jip ayahnya. Segera setelah mereka berpamitan dan Baekhyun menutup pintu rumah, Chanyeol meraih tangannya untuk digenggam. Hangat, tangan Chanyeol selalu hangat seperti senyumannya. Sampai di situ, semuanya berjalan baik-baik saja, hingga Baekhyun mengijinkan dirinya berpikir bahwa malam ini akan menjadi malam yang luar biasa.

 _Little did he know he was wrong._

Ia dan Chanyeol. Tentu saja, mereka tidak mungkin membawa hubungan itu ke publik. Hanya bisa berpegangan tangan saat tidak ada yang melihat, sesekali saling mencuri pandang dan tersenyum, pesan-pesan rahasia, ciuman-ciuman yang dicuri dibalik tembok sekolah, dan bisikan-bisikan cinta di balik keramaian. Selebihnya, mereka akan bersikap biasa-biasa saja satu sama lain, seperti tak ada apa-apa. Baekhyun tidak mempermasalahkan hal tersebut, sejujurnya, _public display affection_ justru akan membuatnya tak nyaman. Namun kabar buruknya, Chanyeol dengan tingginya itu, suaranya itu, wajahnya itu, dan kemampuannya memainkan berbagai bola (bowling, basket, bilyard bahkan bola Baekhyun) membuatnya masih sepopuler dulu, jika bukan lebih populer lagi dengan statusnya yang sekarang solo.

Baekhyun lupa bahwa semua gadis akan berlomba mencuri perhatian Chanyeol. Malam ini adalah puncaknya. Ada Irene, seorang _ulzzang,_ dinobatkan sebagai gadis tercantik di sekolah, putus dengan model Oh Sehun bulan lalu. Ada Seungwan, gadis mungil, imut, dengan suara mengesankan, ia juga sudah memiliki penggemarnya sendiri. Ada Yerim, Yoona, Seohyun, Seolhyun, bahkan mantannya Park Sooyoung dan berderet-deret daftar lainnya, cantik maupun tidak yang mengantri untuk bisa berdansa bersama Chanyeol, membuat pria itu kewalahan meladeni mereka dan menjauhkannya dari Baekhyun.

Ingin rasanya Baekhyun menarik gadis yang sekarang tengah menari bersama Chanyeol sambil berusaha menempelkan dadanya pada pria Baekhyun dan mencakar-cakar wajah sok cantiknya. Sebagai gantinya, ia menggenggam erat-erat gelas kosong koktail sambil membayangkan itu adalah leher Seolhyun.

"Oppa, ada sesuatu di mataku," kata gadis itu bernada manja.

Dalam saat-saat seperti ini, telinga Baekhyun tajam berfungsi sepuluh kali lipat dari biasanya. Matanya sama tajamnya mengawasi mereka, merasakan emosinya yang menumpuk-numpuk mulai mencapai titik puncak ketika Chanyeol menunduk dan mendekatkan wajah pada gadis itu untuk meniup matanya. Posisi yang sangat intim hingga mencuri perhatian orang-orang lain yang tengah berdansa. Mereka berhenti untuk menonton dan bersorak menggoda.

Detik itu juga, Baekhyun cepat-cepat membawa kakinya pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

"Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun tidak menoleh. Tidak berhenti. Ia bahkan tidak sadar apakah ia benar mendengar suara itu memanggil namanya atau hanya halusinasi.

"Baekhyunee!"

Lalu, sepasang lengan kokoh mendekapnya dari belakang, begitu saja menghentikan langkahnya, memerangkapnya agar tidak kemana-mana.

"Baek baby..."

Lirih, suara dalam yang lirih. Baekhyun menutup mata dan dapat merasakan napas tersengal Chanyeol di telinganya, dada pria itu yang turun naik di punggungnya. Dan ketika ia membuka mata, ia sadar ia sudah berada jauh dari sekolah. Sekarang hanya ada mereka, jalanan yang lengang dan langit malam berbintang.

"Hey, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Chanyeol bertanya pelan, kemudian melepaskan dekapannya agar ia dapat memutar pundak Baekhyun demi menatapnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Baekhyun sengit. Emosi yang tadi masih belum sepenuhnya pergi.

"Baekhyun, kau marah?"

Tatapan itu lagi. Baekhyun menggeram dalam hati, tercabik antara ingin mendorong pria itu pergi atau buru-buru memeluknya demi menyaksikan tatapan memelas anak anjing terluka di hadapannya. Chanyeol memanyunkan bibir tebalnya dengan mata kebingungan, seolah ia tidak mengerti kesalahan apa yang telah ia lakukan. Dasar idiot!

"Apa karena gadis-gadis itu?" Ia mencoba lagi.

Baekhyun meniup ke atas pada poninya, biasanya itu akan membuat rambut depannya melayang selama beberapa milidetik, namun malam itu Baekhyun lupa bahwa ia mengenakan _gel_ rambut. Tetap saja. Ia tidak peduli.

"Kenapa kau tidak kembali ke sana saja dan bersenang-senang dengan mereka?" balasnya ketus. Chanyeol melebarkan mata.

Didorongnya dada Chanyeol, cukup keras untuk membuat pria itu terhuyung ke belakang, sejenak diingatkan bahwa kekasihnya adalah seorang lelaki cantik, yang meski cantik, tetap saja ia memiliki tenaga lebih dari wanita. Dengan Chanyeol yang tidak lagi mendekapnya, Baekhyun memutar tumit sepatunya dan kembali melangkah cepat-cepat ke arah yang sebelumnya ia tuju. Tanpa mobil, tanpa tumpangan, berencana pulang hanya dengan kedua kaki pendeknya.

Yang tentu saja, tidak Chanyeol biarkan. Dua langkah yang Baekhyun ambil, dan dua langkah yang Chanyeol ambil sudah membuat pria tinggi itu berdiri di depan Baekhyun, menghadangnya agar tidak kemana-mana.

"Aku tidak mau kembali ke sana." Baekhyun mendongak, mempertemukan manik matanya dengan milik sepasang manik gelap mata Chanyeol. Pria itu menatapnya lekat, _intens,_ hingga Baekhyun merasa pria itu tengah menelanjanginya hanya dengan sebuah tatapan. "Sebuah pesta, semeriah apapun, tidak akan menyenangkan tanpa Baekhyunee di dalamnya."

Lalu, dengan pelan sekali, Chanyeol menjatuhkan kakinya di hadapan Baekhyun, hanya bertumpu di atas satu lutut. Ia mengulurkan tangan tanpa memutuskan kontak mata di antara mereka.

"Sejujurnya, aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu denganmu. Aku hanya ingin berdansa denganmu... _Can I have this dance_?"

 _Today was a fairytale  
I wore dress, you wore a dark gray t-shirt  
you told me I was pretty when I looked like a mess  
today was a fairytale_

 _Time slows down whenever you're around_

Sekeras apapun usaha Baekhyun untuk menjaga agar wajahnya tetap kalem, ia tidak dapat mencegah rona merah yang mulai mengumpul di pipinya, dan bagaimana senyum simpul yang tak bisa ia cegah mengukir manis di bibirnya saat jemarinya menyambut uluran tangan Chanyeol. Besar dan agak kasar, tangan itu. Tangan yang terlatih memetik gitar dan bermain berbagai jenis bola. Tangan yang selalu hangat dan membuat Baekhyun merasa nyaman, aman. Seperti sekarang.

Mereka berdiri di tengah jalanan yang lengang sekarang. Chanyeol merogoh saku dan mulai menyetel musik kalem dengan tangannya yang bebas sebelum mengistirahatkannya di pinggang Baekhyun.

Dansa yang mereka lakukan pelan, dengan segera membentuk irama yang mulus seolah mereka telah sering melakukannya. Dengan pelan, tanpa tergesa, Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya yang tepat menyentuh dada Chanyeol.

 _But can you feel this magic in the air  
it must've been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
it must've been the way  
today was a fairy tale  
it must've been the way  
today was a fairy tale_

"Kenapa?"

Chanyeol memundurkan tubuhnya sedikit agar ia dapat menatap wajah Baekhyun, yang barusaja tertawa geli didadanya, menggelitik Chanyeol dengan itu semua.

Baekhyun, masih dalam senyuman lebar di bibirnya, hanya menggelengkan kepala. "Hanya lucu. Lagu itu."

Tawa Baekhyun menular, atau setidaknya selalu berefek seperti itu pada Chanyeol. Pria tinggi itu tersenyum. "Bukankah lagunya terasa tepat? Hari ini terasa seperti dongeng."

"Dongeng _my ass_! Itu karena kau menikmati waktu bersama gadis-gadis itu, kan?!"

"Well, pantatmu memang seperti dongeng," ia berdeham, lalu buru-buru menambahkan ketika mendapati tatap membunuh di mata Baekhyun. "Hari ini seperti dongeng semuanya karenamu, Baekhyunnie. Dan kau adalah Tuan Putri tercan—"

"Pangeran. Aku ini pria!"

"Pangeran tercantik yang pernah ada."

Baekhyun hanya memutar bolamata sebagai balasan, berguna untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya yang mengancam ego pria itu.

"Tapi ada yang kurang, tentunya," ujar Chanyeol lagi, bibirnya membentuk seringai lebar yang agak terlalu lebar untuk bisa terlihat normal. "Dalam lagunya, harus ada ciuman."

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Baekhyun mencuri ciuman kilat dari bibir pria itu, cepat, lebih cepat dari kecepatan Chanyeol dapat mencerna. Pria itu mengerjap-ngerjap bingung sementara Baekhyun hanya menyeringai.

"Yah yah aku belum siap! Kau harus melakukannya dengan pelan dan seksama, dengan penuh penghayatan, Baekhyunnie."

Sepasang tangan besar itu menangkup kedua sisi wajah kecil Baekhyun. Dan saat Chanyeol mulai mendekatkan wajahnya, Baekhyun otomatis menutup mata, memajukan bibir sedikit dan menanti-nanti ciuman yang tidak pernah datang. Tidak kunjung datang karena Chanyeol hanya menatapnya dengan senyum geli di bibir. Baekhyun, curiga dengan kecurangan pria itu membuka matanya kembali, bibirnya terbuka setengah siap menyemprot Chanyeol dengan sumpah serapah saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan lembab di keningnya.

Chanyeol mengecup titik pertemuan alisnya dengan pelan, tidak terburu-buru, seolah ia berusaha meresapi setiap sel dari Baekhyun. Kemudian, dengan hati-hati seakan Baekhyun adalah salah satu pajangan di museum yang tak boleh disentuh-sentuh, ia menyeret turun bibirnya, menelusuri jembatan hidung yang mungil dan berujung bulat milik Baekhyun yang pada akhirnya mendarat di bibir pria itu.

Bibir yang lembut dan manis seperti ceri. Keduanya memejamkan mata dan membiarkan dunia mengabur di sekitar mereka. Hanya ada mereka, sepasang detak jantung yang bergerak seirama, dan cinta yang melayang di udara.

 _But can you feel this magic in the air  
it must've been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
it must've been the way  
today was a fairy tale  
it must've been the way  
today was a fairy tale_

 **END**

 **Thanks for reading XD**

 **Jangan lupa tinggalkan review. Dan semoga kita ketemu lagi CB berikutnya. Saya ingin menulis banyak sebenarnya, hanya tidak tahu dimana mau mempublishnya selain AFF.**


End file.
